


Worth the wait

by Ishita2212



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Angst, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishita2212/pseuds/Ishita2212
Summary: My take on a female Draco fanfic. Harry and Draco are auror partners. Draco's in love with Harry since forever. But harry's in a relationship with Ginny Weasley....
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

Draco was rudely awakened from her slumber by the insistent knocking on her door. She sat up on her bed and noticed the stickness on her face, teartracks. She'd fallen asleep crying. Tearing up once again as she remembered the reason. Getting up she quickly sprayed water on her face and dried it with her towel, grabbing her wand she cast a quick tempus. It was 11 p.m. She was at a loss as to who could it be at her door at this time. Weilding her wand she made her way to the door and cautiously opened it just a crack and gasped. There on her doorstep stood Harry, his hair unkempt and messier than usual, shoulders slumped and shirt rumpled. 

" Harry " she whispered. He looked up at her from where he'd been staring at the ground and she watched as tears gathered in his eyes. " Draco" he said voice breaking on her name his posture sad and defeated . He slumped forward burying his face in her neck, her arms automatically came up around him. One hand caressing his messy but smooth dark locks and other rubbing his back soothingly. She felt wetness on ther shoulder and with a start realised thet he was crying. She ushered him inside and sat him down on the sofa cradlinghis head to her chest. Draco was getting very worried now . Harry never cried unless it was something very serious. "Harry.." she started gathering her courage to deal with whatever had happened 'cause Harry's problems were never his alone her's as well it has always been like that. "Harry what happened ?" her voice cracking with the effort to hold back her own tears.

Harry lifted his head and looked at her, his glasses smudged tears flowing down his face, he looked at her with such sadness that her heart broke for him. "She refused" he said. Draco frowned "What ?" she asked. "Ginny " he clarified "She said thet she'd fallen out of love with me. When I proposed she said that she wanted a career that I was a distraction from her career, that I was holding her back. She said that it was time we broke up tnat she didn't love me anymore" he said haltingly.

Draco's eyes widened ,she couldn't believe the redhaired bitch actually said that. Harry once again buried his face in her shoulder. Draco was in complete shock. The reason she was crying earlier had been because Harry was going to propose Weasley. Ever since they werw thirteen years old Draco had loved him. She had been with him through everything, the philosopher's stone, Quirrel, second year , the basilisk, third year, the tournament , fifth year, sixth year hell even the horcrux hunt. They'd been best friends since they were 11. He was closer to her than even Ron and Hermione. But sadly he only ever saw her as a friend never more whereas she had to deal with her feelings for him when he had no idea of it. It wasn't easy watching him moon over Chang nor it was easy seeing him chase after Ginevra. That girl had a crush on him since she entered Hogwarts. She dated Dean Thomas for the sole purpose of making Harry jealous and it had worked. they'd been together since the sixth year with only a brief brakeup during the time of the war. Now it was two years later . They were 20 year old or Harry would be in two weeks.

Harry had been so eager and happy buying that damn ring for the Weaslette. He was going to propose to her today after taking her out for dinner. It taken all of Draco's will power not to break down then and there in front of him after he'd told her his plans. She'd somehow managed a weak smile excused herself and came straight to her flat, had barely made it past the doors when the tears came unbidden, sobs wracked her body as she cried for what felt like hours. The realisation that he'd never be hers that he'd never like her, that she would have to watch from sidelines as the person she loved would marry someone else was unbearable. Everyone knew she loved him, everyone except him thet is, the Weaslette took grat satisfaction in waving her claim on him in front of Draco's face whenever she could.

Draco wished that Harry would love her more than a sister , be with her instead of the weasley. But now seeing Harry heart broken broke her heart for an entirely different reason. She'd never wished for him to hurt. She had accepted that he could never be hers as long as he was happy she could take it. Harry deserved happiness and if it was with Ginevera then so be it but seeing his disterss now made her want to murder the redhaired bitch .

Draco took Harry to the bedroom. she fetched him a calming draught and dreamless sleep potion. "Here, drink it " she told him, he obidiently gulped them down. She made him lie down on the bed and removed his shoes and jacket. Placed his glasses on on the bedside table. Harry was still staring at the ceiling, though the tears had stopped. She sat down next to him "sleep Harry " she said softly knowing he didn't want to talk now. He turned his face towards her "Why does this always happen to me Draco, haven't I had enough" he asked quietly. Draco's eyes filled with tears. she palced her hand on his eyes and gently closed them "I don't know Harry, I don't know" she whispered and then started singing a soft tune running her fingers through his hair the way she'd always done for him whenever he was distressed and came to her seeking comfort. He told her that her vioce and presence always helped him calm down.

Harry sighed and turned his face so it was nuzzled against her thigh and put his arm around her subconciously. Draco continued to sing until his breathing evened out and he was asleep. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and fell asleep beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco woke up first next morning. Harry was still asleep. She got up anf tucked the covers around him and decided to let him get as much sleep as he could 'cause she knew he'd be sad once he wakes. She called the head auror Roberts to inform him of not comming in that day. She and Harry were partners. They were the best team in the department. She knew if she let Harry go back to work now he'd be distracted and most likely get himself injured. Robert's was concerned and asked about the reason behind the sudden leave, as head auror Roberts was pretty close to Harry and her, she gave a brief explanation of yesterdays events and why the leave was necessary. Roberts was immediately sympathetic and granted permission the leave to both Harry and Draco understanding that Harry needed time and support now and Draco was the one person who probably understood him more than anyone. 

Draco then proceeded to make breakfast both of them. She she charmed it to remain warm and then took it to the bedroom. She opened the door to realise that Harry was already awake. He was sitting propped up against the headboard listlessly staring out of the window. She moved towards the bed setting the tray down between them. " We're late to work" Harry noted absently. "We aren't , I told Roberts that we're taking a weeks leave." He turned towards her suprised "Why ?" Draco sighed " because you're in no condition to go on any mission and I do not fancy seeing you get yourself killed." Harry only gave her a wry smile. " Thanks I wouldn't have been able to concentrate "he said. "I know now eat. He slowly started eating mostly just moving his food around. " Was I not good enough" he asked out of nowhere. Draco put her spoon down as she took his hand in hers. She knew Harry always doubted himself. He feared rejection, it was rooted in his childhood because of his muggle relatives . He feared being left alone after the treatment he'd recieved as a child and Weasely had done just that, she'd made him feel worthless by dumping him for her career as if he meant nothing. But Draco wouldn't have it " Harry listen to me. You were a wonderful boyfriend, you always gave her whatever she wanted, took her out, gave her attention, you were everything a girl could ask for Harry I would know. It's not your fault its hers. She doesn't understand what she's doing, doesn't understand what shes missing, none of this is your fault you hear me" she told him.

Harry gave her hand a gentle squeeze and nodded. Draco sighed she knew Harry didn't believe her completely but that was just in his nature to take blame for everything even if it wasn't his fault. Ginny had always had a loving family, people who doted on her. She never had to meet any expectations or work for achieving love. She didn't understand what it was like to grow up unwanted like Harry and Draco had. Draco herself had never achieved love from her parents. Her father had wanted a son for his heir and his mother had never cared. Ever since she had started understanding the world around her she had tried everything in her power to try and gain their approval but nothing worked , she was unwanted and they never made a show of hiding it. The last straw had been when she'd fought the deatheaters alongside Harry in the Ministry during their fifth year, Lucius had disowned her then but her aunt Andromenda had taken her in, loved and cared for her when her even when her own mother had treated Andromenda so badly. She'd moved out after the war when she had gathered enough money to buy her own flat. Draco and Harry both wanted a family to call theirs, the only difference was that she wanted it with him and Harry was completely oblivious to the fact.

It was afternoon, Draco and Harry in the living room with the TV on in front of them, but both lost in their own worlds when the floo flared to life and Ron and Hermione stepped out. Hermione rushed towards Harry and hugged him. " Oh Harry, we heard what happened, are you alright ?" she asked him. Harry stepped back" Its alright Hermione, I'm fine." Ron came forward awkwardly " mate, I'm sorry I had no idea she'd do this." Harry shook his head "It's not your fault Ron nor Ginny's, maybe I just wasn't good enough..." Harry started. Draco moved forward" Harry stop that, what did I tell you." Harry said nothing. Ron and Hermione stayed for a while to keep them company.

Two weeks had passed since that day and it was Harry's birthday. Past two weeks their friends had done their best to cheer Harry up, going clubbing, random outings, movies and all. Harry hadn't fully recovered and that was to be expected but atleast he wasn't a walking corpse anymore. Now it was five minutes to midnight. Draco, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Luna, Parvati, Lavender, Neville, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean and all their other friends had arranged a suprise party at Draco's flat. They were all gathered around in the living room except for Ron who was to bring Harry there with some excuse. The lights were turned off. Exactly at midnight the door opened and Harry's voice came through "Why is it so dark, you said Draco called? Oh god has something happened? Is Draco alright?" his voice going higher and taking a panicked edge. Deciding it was better not to give Harry a heart attack on his birthday Dracoo switched on the lights and everyone began singing ' HAPPY BIRTHDAY' in unison. Harry's eyes widened taking in the decorations and gigantic cake in the center. " Wow its 31 st already, I'd forgotten" he murmured. Then a geniune smile spread across his face " thanks guys" he said adressing them. Draco came forward and kissed his cheek wishing him, he gave her a bright smile which made her heart jump. It was his first true smile since 'The Breakup' as everyone had taken to calling it. " Thank you" he said again. Draco returned his smile and pulled him towards the cake at the center " well, what are you waiting for lets begin."

They all had fun that night eating cake and getting drunk, dancing, playing games. Many too drunk to go home had just crashed at her flat, many had passed out sprawled where ever they could find a place. Her flat was a total mess but she didn't mind as long as everyone was happy. It was 6 in the morning when their celebration ended, everyone went home till 4 pm after taking the hangover potion that Draco had brewed in advance, only Harry stayed. They both went to muggle London to a fair and had fun playing games eating sweets and messing around. It had become their tradition of sorts on their birthdays doing everything they had both missed out on during their childhood, just letting go and having fun. They had dinner at a restaurent and then came back to Ddraco's flat. They were both lying in the bed exhausted from their eventful day, when Harry called " Draco.." he started "hmm "Draco called back "Do you have any plans for the next month" he asked out of blue. That caught her attention she turned to face him " Why"she asked curiously. Harry sighed fidgeting with the hem of his shirt " I had booked for a two week vacation a month ago. I'd thought that Ginny and I would go there after..." he paused unable to get the sentence out, but Draco immediately understood what he was trying to say. Harry had told her that he was planning to take the Weaselete on a vacation after proposing. Draco squeezed Harry's hand to prompt him to continue which Harry did," I booked for september 'cause she told me she had free time then ,but now.... any way Ginny aside I really want to go there its really brilliant but I don't want to go alone Draco..." he said and then frowned before he added hastily " not that you're only an second option or anyting.. oh Merlin thats exactly how this sounds isnt it but Draco..." he trailed off unable to find the right words so as not to hurt her and Draco just cuckled fondly, with anyone else it might have sounded like she was only a second option but this was Harry and she knew Harry better than she knew herself sometimes, she knew that he wouldn't have asked if he geniunely didn't want her there. "I know Harry.. so when do we go" she simply asked. At her question Harry lit up like he hadn't since ' The Incident'. " you'll come with me really. oh it's gonna be so much fun. It starts on september 1st for two whole weeks. We haven't spend much time together like this since forever outside of our Auror work I missed when it was just the two of us having fun and doing dumb stuff eversince Ginny and I started dating she was always there and I couldn't spend much time with you......" he trailed off suddenly a look of dawning realization on his face.

He turned horrified eyes towards her, " Have I been neglecting you Draco? Oh merlin I have haven't I. Ginny was always there and...no no thats no excuse. I'm a terrible friend aren't I.." he mumbled. Draco sighed " Its ok Harry you weren't doing it on purpose I understand you were caught up in your relationship ...." she said but couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes and Harry's heart hurt knowing he'd put it there, he took both of Draco's hands in his " I'm so sorry Draco you're always there for me and I've been such a terrible friend to you.. but I promise to do better from now on I promise no matter what you will always come first for me.." he said earnestly. Draco had to turn away to hide the tears in her eyes at Harry's words. She knew he meant them but what about when he had another lover in his life and she would once again be forced to watch fron sidelines. she knew he wasn't deliberately trying to hurt her, he was still oblivious to her feelings, sometimes she felt her control slipping and had the urge to just blutter out her feelings but then the thought of what that would do to their friendship stopped her. But it was time to do someting now that Harry wasn't with Weasley she couldn't go on like this anymore and this vacation was the perfect idea and as it was still two months away it will be enough time for Harry to somewhat recover from his breakup. Determind to finally start to do something abot her feelings she looked up at Harry " Its alright Harry its the past now it doesn't matter anymore.... and you still haven't told me where we will be going? " she asked and Harry smirked at her " you'll find out when we get there " he replied in a teasing tone going along with Draco's abrupt change of subject. " Harrrry cooome on ..." Draco whined .It had the desired effect and Harry grinned " Nope not telling.." he persisted . Draco pouted " fine.." she huffed not actually annoyed but it was fun playfully arguing with Harry again after a long time just like they always did when they were at Hogwarts. They talked late into the night just enjoying eachother's company. 


End file.
